Invisible Item
by X.xlove-me.hate-mex.X
Summary: Midorima is missing his Lucky Item for today, so he and Takao go to find it. /Midorima/Kuroko\Kagami\
1. Chapter 1: Invisible Item I

Invisible Item

OoOoO

_"Today's lucky item will be something never choosen before, something... Invisible!" _

Midorima paused and let the ball bounce away. He slowly took his ear phones out, and paled.

'Something Invisible?...' He thought, twitching. He reached his hand up and wiped the sweat that formed above his brow.

"..." He was silent, as he looked around, searching for something invisible.

After a minute, he realized after finding nothing, the Ex. Generation of Miracles frowned at his own stupidity.

'Of course I found nothing, she said that my lucky item is Invisible..." He cursed at himself. "I don't think I've evern felt so horribly stupid." He muttered to himself, adjusting his glasses, in minor shock.

"Hey, Shin-chan!" Midorima twitched, and turned to glare at Takao.

He adjusted his glasses again, before frowning at his loud team mate.

"What, Takao, I'm trying to practice." Midorima's glare hardened as he grabbed the stray ball and wipped it at Takao.

Takao snorted and caught the ball, he walked over and casually slung his arm around the green haired teen. That earned him a smack to the face and he dropped the ball, rubbing his nose.

"Well, sorry. You just looked so distracted." Takao muttered, slightly annoyed from being hit.

He paused, and got over his moping, "Oh, I understand. Shin-chan is too busy thinking about a girl." Takao's grin widened when Midorima frowned if more possible. He tossed the ball to him, and watched boredly as Midorima turned to the hoop and shot his three pointer.

Midorima turned to say something to Takao, but froze when he saw Takao's eyes widened, staring behind him.

He heard the ball bounce away, and slowly turned to see that it had bounced off the rim and out of bounds.

Midorima turned and glared at Takao, "You distracted me." He mutteredly lowly, seething.

"You were already distracted!" Takao huffed, crossing his arms, returning Midorima's glare. "Now, just tell me what's wrong." He demanded, twitching.

Midorima went silent, a dark aura surrounding his body. He turned away and mumbled something.

"I can't hear you." Takao said, annoyed.

"I said I don't have my Lucky Item!" Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"Oh! For the love of God!" Takao shouted, slapping his palm to his forehead. "Seriously!?" He demanded. After a long annoyed sigh, he turned back to Midorima, "Well? What is it?" He asked as calmly as he could muster.

"The reader said that my Lucky Item for today was something Invisible." Midorima sighed, rubbing his temples.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Takao burst out, sighing loudly in fustration.

"I don't know!" Midorima snapped back, "Is it supposed to be some sort of riddle? Or maybe puzzle? Oh, maybe an in-animate object? Maybe a human being? Who knows!?" Midormia ranted, clearly past his breaking point.

Takao paused, hearing Midorima complain and whine. "Wait." He mumbled, grabbing Midorima's attention easily. "Did you just say something about a human?" He wondered, listening carefully.

"Yeah..." Midorima mumbled, looking at Takao weirdly.

"Uhh, Hello. Kuroko?" Takao smirked at his partner.

"... Did you just-" Midorima started, but was inturrupted.

"Yes, yes, I did just suggest Kuroko Tetsuya." Takao chuckled darkly, rubbing his hands together in thought.

Midorima also seemed to go into thought, but then was brought out of his thinking when he felt his hand get tugged. He blinked and stared at Takao, who was pulling him along.

"Come on, let's go find your Lucky Boy."

"_Item_." Midorima hissed, practically feeling a vein pop.

"Item, what ever, Shin-chan."

OoOoO

The first stop the two basketball players had made was actually the correct one, seeing as they had finally found Kuroko sitting across from someone.

"Isn't that Kagami?" Takao squinted, trying to see past the glare on the window coming from the setting sun.

Midorima and Takao both saw that the two were sitting at a table right beside the window, with Kagami shoved burgers down his throat and with Kuroko silently drinking his Vanilla milkshake.

Midorima twitched and was disgusting by Kagami, but he continued to watch with a frown. Takao had just watched in minor amusement.

"No one messes with _my _Lucky Boy!" He slammed his fist against a tree.

"Item?" Takao's smirk of amusement turned into a grin as he started to laugh.

"Item!" Midorima quickly yelled, his face flushed from obvious embarrassment. He stood and marched inside, Takao following his every step, still laughing.

"Oi, give me my Lucky Item." Midorima glared down at Kagami, who's cheeks were stuffed full of chewed up burgers.

He looked up, shocked, and started to choke.

"Midorima-kun." Kuroko greeted.

Kagami made a loud noise as he pounded on his chest.

Kuroko stared, and looked down at his favorite milkshake. He gave it a long stare, then slowly handed it to Kagami, almost hesitant.

The red haired Ace took it greatfully and he ripped the lid off and chugged it down quickly, washing down the burger. He slammed the empty cup on the table and glared back at Midorima, who looked at him in disgust again.

"What are you talking about! I didn't steal anything of yours!" He shouted, causing everyone who already wasn't watching, to look over.

"You did! Kuroko is mine for the rest of today!" He shouted back, ignoring the stares. He grabbed Kuroko by the arm and pulled him close to his chest.

Kuroko could only stare up at Midormia in confusion and slight shock. "But, Kagami-kun is my Light, so don't you think that I should be around him, since I'm his Shadow, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked innocently, blinking at his former 'team mate'.

Kagami smirked, crossing his arms like he was a King.

Midorima stared at the smaller boy, "I- It's only for the day!" He muttered, and pulled Kuroko away by the hand.

Kagami watched in shock as his Shadow dissapeared into the crowd of customers who waited in line. He quickly took out his cell phone and dialed a number, nearly dropping his phone in the process.

_"Hello?" _A girls voice answered on the other line.

"Coach! This is Kagami!"  
_"Oh, Kagami-kun, is everything okay?" _Riko asked, wondering why Kagami sounded so distressed.

"No! I have bad news about Kuroko!" He shouted into the phone.

_"What! What happened to him?" _Riko demanded, sounding like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Kuroko-... He was kidnapped by Midorima!" Kagami slammed his fist on the table, a furious glare on his face.

_"WHAT!?" _Riko screamed into the phone, and then the line went dead.

OoOoO

Hooray! My first Kuroko no Basket thing!

I shall post another one soon, a different one, but I still need to write it~

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2: Invisible Item II

Invisible Item II

OoOoO

"Midorima-kun..." Kuroko mumbled, being dragged along side with the green haired boy.

He ignored him, his face was still flushed from earlier.

"Midorima-kun." Kuroko stopped moving his feet, coming to a halt. The silent boy stopped too, but didn't face Kuroko. Once Kuroko noticed that Midorima was listening to him, all though he wasn't looking at him, he started to speak.

"Why are you-" Midorima cut him off.

"Because, your my Lucky Item for today... For the rest of today." Midorima muttered, looking towards the direction of the sun which was gradually starting to set.

Kuroko followed his gaze and looked back at Midorima, silently wondering why so suddenly. He sighed inwardly, and decided to play along with what ever was happening.

Midorima let go of Kuroko's hand, and turned around a corner.

Kuroko blinked, and looked at his hand which hurt a little bit, due to when Midorima had clenched it so hard. He flexed his fingers and looked back up to Midorima.

"Where are we going?" He asked quietly.

"The court." Midorima replied back, equally as quiet.

The two walked in silence, but both minds were thinking intently. Wondering why they were doing this or why they even complied...

Kuroko glanced up and noticed that they were indeed close to the park, where there was a basketball court. Despite getting 'kidnapped', Kuroko felt oddly happy that he was going to get to play with Midorima again. He followed him with a hint of a smile painted on his pale face.

When they reached the courts, they saw that there were a few teenagers playing there, having fun.

Midorima and Kuroko walked up, but the teens only noticed Midorima.

"Ne, could we play?" He asked, almost in a small demanding tone.

"We?" One of the boys questioned, and yelped as Kuroko innocently greeted him. "S- sure!" He stuttered, standing back up, getting out of his shock.

"Ah, since we have four, we'll give you someone from our team and then it'd be three on three." The guy smiled.

"I'll go." A different guy said, walking over with a friendly smile.

"Hn." Midorima made a small noise in the back of his throat, but no one else heard him.

"Tip off!" Another boy yelled, acting as a referee for the game.

During the game, Kuroko managed to steal the ball from one of the players, and he looked around, and noticed that Midorima was being guarded rather well, so he turned to the other player they got, and changed the direction of the ball to the guy.

"Eh?" The guy blinked and yelped as they ball crashed into his face, making him fall backwards to the ground.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, holding his now bleeding nose.

"I'm really sorry..." Kuroko mumbled, at a loss for words as he kneeled beside the fallen guy.  
This had never happened before, so he didn't know how to react.

"I- It's okay..." He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing his nose. "It's not broken." He smiled.

Kuroko blinked and stared at him, 'How could he say it's okay, even though I hurt him and made him bleed?...' His thoughts died out as Midorima walked over.

"It's getting late, maybe we should go." He muttered, staring blankly. In reality, he didn't really care about the guy that just got hurt, but what he didn't understand was what happened with Kuroko...

'I've never seen that happen...' Midorima thought, and tugged on Kuroko's shirt and led them both out of the courts.

Midorima glanced down at Kuroko, and twitched when he saw that he was intently staring at the ground, looking like he was about to start crying.

"W- what?" He stuttered briefly, turning away to glare at the grass they walked on.

"..." Kuroko was silent as they walked, thinking.

Midorima sighed and started at the sky which had turned from blue to pink, purple, and orange, as the sun slowly went down. He stared at the stars that started to make their appearance and shine in the darkening sky.

He glanced back at Kuroko, but was taken aback when he saw that the shorter boy was staring up at him.

"...?" He questioned him through silence, but Kuroko didn't reply, he just continued to stare up at him.

"What, Kuroko?" Midorima twitched, not liking the gaze that fell on him.

"... Nothing, I'm just happy that I got to play with Midorima-kun, even though it was for a little while." Kuroko replied, turning to hide his growing smile and slight flush of his cheeks.

Midorima frowned and also looked away, feeling his own cheeks heat up a little. "Tch, it was nothing special. We didn't even get to use ou-" Midorima started.

"It doesn't matter, it was still fun." Kuroko interruped Midorima casually, smiling up at him.

"Hmm." Midorima glanced at the smaller boy, and turned around again, hiding his red face.

"MIDORIMACCHI!" Midorima's eyes widened as he was tackled to the ground by a big annoyed force. He glared, and realized that it was Kise, who was sitting beside him with a huge smile on his face.

"Aww!" He gushed, looking at the scene that lay before the model.

Midorima paused, feeling a weight on him, and looked to see Kuroko laying on top of him, dazed as to what had just happened.

"Ah..." Midorima blushed, remembering. He had still been holding onto Kuroko's sleeve as he was tackled so rudely to the ground by Kise.

Kuroko sat up and rolled off of him, allowing him to fumble with his glasses as they slipped off his nose.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko blinked, staring at the model who was grinning ear to ear.

"My plan worked!" Kise shouted, raising his fists in the air victoriously.  
"What plan!?" Midorima felt yet another vein pop, as he glared daggers towards Kise.

Kise laughed, and wiped at his eyes. "The one I made to make the two of you closer!" He giggled at the face that Midorima made, which was one of shock and anger.

Kuroko's face still remained the same, although his eyes had widened a bit.

"You see, I had the girl who reads out the horoscopes for today and the lucky item, and I got her to say Invisible Item! It was hilarious!" Kise doubled over, thinking that was his most brilliant plan.

"So... my lucky item for today wasn't something Invisible..." Midorima's aura darkened, as he felt his fingers twitching.

"No! It was soap or something!" Kise burst out into another fit of giggles. "All just to make you two become closer!" He grinned, winking at the two of them.

"KISE!" Midorima shouted, his voice echoing in the park.

OoOoO

Uwaah~  
Thank you to those who reviewed and such~! It inspired me to write this second part.

And I never thought that this would even get a review... huh. Lol So thank you, again. *smiles*

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
